Mein Engel aus Kristall SnapeLily
by Sisilia
Summary: Snapes unglückliche Liebe zu Lily Evans und ihre Folgen. geschrieben Jan.2006


**Mein Engel aus Kristall**

Aus dem Musical die Drei Musketiere

Diese Geschichte/Songfiktion handelt von Severus Snape und der Theorie, dass er in Lily Evans verliebt war.

Sie soll seine Gefühle zeigen … und den Grund erklären, warum er sich so verhält, wie er sich verhält.

Es ist das fünfte Schuljahr, könnte auch das Sechste sein oder früher. Das spielt nicht wirklich eine Rolle.

**Mein Engel aus Kristall**

Wütend schlug er die Bürotüre zu. So heftig, dass der Knall bis in den hintersten Winkel des düsteren und kalten Raumes zu hören war.

Sogar ein paar der Glasgefäße, die in den Regalen standen begannen leicht zu vibrieren und aneinander zu klirren. Doch Severus Snape nahm das alles nicht wahr, zu wütend war er in dem Moment. Auch, wenn er sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte auf wen.

„Potter!"

Immer wieder brachte ihn der Junge in Rage. Jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansah, begann sein Innerstes zu rebellieren und Wut stieg in ihm auf. In ihm erwachte der Wunsch ihn zu packen und ihn zu …

Immer noch rasend vor Wut schlug er so heftig mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass ein schrecklicher stumpfer Schmerz durch seine Hand jagte und er gleichzeitig einen unterdrückten Schrei zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch ausstieß.

Jedoch nicht, weil sich seine Hand anfühlte, als hätte er sich eben sämtliche Knochen gebrochen, sondern wegen des Schmerzes, der in seinem Innersten tobte.

Warum hörte es nicht auf, warum wurde er immer wieder daran erinnert, warum hörte es nicht endlich auf? Hatte er nicht schon genug dafür gebüßt? Wieso nahm der Schmerz kein Ende? Albus hatte ihm doch gesagt, es dauerte nur seine Zeit.

Doch wie lange sollte er noch warten? Es waren inzwischen schon 15 Jahre vergangen …

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ er sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl sinken, legte seine Arme auf die Tischplatte und sank mit der Stirn darauf.

Wieder holten ihn die Bilder der Erinnerung ein. Erneut sah er ihr Gesicht vor sich, blickte im Geiste in ihre Augen. Die Augen, die für ihn einzigartig waren. Diese wunderschönen grünen leuchtenden Augen! Wie hatte er sie geliebt!

Wieder begann es in seinem Inneren zu brodeln und er richtete sich auf. Wütend und mit einem Knurren, warf er mit einer heftigen und fahrigen Handbewegung, Bücher und Arbeiten der Schüler vom Tisch, die sich über den ganzen Boden verteilten.

Ja, diese grünen Augen! Warum musste er ausgerechnet diese Augen von seiner Mutter erben?

Diesmal waren es die Dinge zu seiner Linken, die er vom Tisch warf. Das Tintenfass zerbarst am harten Steinboden und der Inhalt verteilte sich über seinen Taschenkalender. Sein Stundenglas zersplitterte und der Sand darin vermischte sich jetzt teilweise mit der schwarzen Tinte. Doch das alles war ihm egal, es interessierte ihn nicht.

Tiefe Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während die Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung immer deutlicher vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchten.

_**All diese Bilder - sie spuken in mir,  
sie blitzen auf in meinem Innern,  
wie ein Spiegel von ihr. **_

Jedes Mal, wenn er Harry ansah, wenn er in seine Augen blickte, glaubte er in ihre Augen zu sehen.

Seiner einzigen Liebe, mit den schönsten Augen, die er je in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hatte.

Lily …

_  
__**Doch wohin ich auch entfliehe -  
Tag für Tag und überall  
steht mir erneut ihr Bild vor Augen -  
so klar wie ein Kristall.  
**_

Langsam erhob sich Severus von seinem Schreibtisch, ging um ihn herum auf den Kamin zu, blieb aber gut zwei Meter vor diesem stehen und starrte in die Flammen.

_**Ich frag mich immer noch,  
wie konnt´ es geschehn,  
wie konnt aus solch großer Liebe  
solch ein Hass entstehn? **_

Er hatte sie geliebt, oh ja. Doch er hatte es ihr nie wirklich sagen können. Nie hatte er es geschafft, ihr seine Gefühle zu offenbaren. Er war zu feige gewesen. Nicht wirklich es ihr zu sagen, sondern zu feige, dass die andern es herausbekommen würden.

Er und ein Schlammblut.

Er, der selber vorgab Reinblütig zu sein, aus Furcht, dass man ihn nicht mehr respektieren würde, ihn ausstoßen würde. Doch wenn er ehrlich war: Ausstoßen aus was? Er war sowieso ein Einzelgänger. Dies war ihm damals aber nicht wirklich klar gewesen. Er hatte geglaubt, als Slytherin, als Anhänger des Dunklen Lords endlich zu jemandem zu gehören, eine Familie zu haben. Ja, er hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, das wäre seine Familie.

Kalt lacht er auf, als er wieder ins Feuer blickte.

Sogar hier, in den Flammen glaubte er ihr Gesicht zu erkennen, ihren Blick auf sich zu spüren …

Wieso musste sie sich gerade für Potter entscheiden. Er hätte jeden ertragen können, den sie anstatt seiner Gewählt hätte, doch nicht ihn, nicht James Potter!

_**  
Ich kann sie nicht vergessen,  
wie sehr ich mich auch bemüh.  
Jedes Wort, jeder Gedanke,  
alles weckt nur die Erinnerung an sie! **_

Und seit Harry Potter an der Schule war, war das alles noch viel schlimmer geworden.

Davor ging es, er hatte es zumindest Zeitweise geschafft, nicht mehr an sie zu denken, doch nun … es begann alles wieder von vorn. Der Schmerz, den er schon Vergessen wähnte, kam jäh zurück und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er diesmal heftiger in ihm tobte, als je zuvor.

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall  
zersprang in hunderttausend  
Scherben und schnitt tief in mein Herz. **_

Severus legte seine Hände an die Stelle auf seiner Brust unter der sein Herz schlug und die jetzt heftig schmerzte. Schlimmer noch, als würde jemand einen Dolch hinein stechen. Wie sehr sehnte er sich in dem Moment danach, dass ihn jemand von seinen Schmerzen erlösen, ihm einen Dolch bis zum Heft in die Brust stoßen würde. Doch er wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. Er konnte nicht und er durfte nicht, er musste weitermachen, musste seine Schuld, die er sich selber aufgeladen hatte, sühnen.

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne,  
und die Welt wurde schwarz.  
Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall.  
Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
**_

Es war seine Schuld, dass sie tot war. Er hatte alles ins Rollen gebracht. Damals als er Dumbledore und Trelawney belauscht und die Informationen an den Dunklen Lord weitergegeben hatte …

_**Ich sag mir selber, die Schuld lag bei mir.  
hätte ich sie nicht belogen,  
wär sie immer noch bei mir.  
Doch ich frage mich,  
was hätt' sie wohl getan in meinem Fall?  
Vielleicht hätte sie auch geschwiegen  
mein Engel aus Kristall. **_

„Hätte ich sie nicht angelogen, ihr vorgemacht, dass ich Muggelgeborene verachte, ihr gesagt, was ich empfinde, vielleicht wäre es nie soweit gekommen?"

Er ließ seine Hände sinken, fast schon resignierend starrte er jetzt auf den Boden. Wieder hatte er ihr Gesicht vor Augen, sah sie lächeln, sah, wie sie ihn wütend anfunkelte und sah, wie sie angstvoll um das Leben ihres Sohnes bettelte, auch wenn er damals nicht dabei gewesen war.

_**All ihre Tränen, sie sind ungezählt.  
Gebrochen wurden Ihre Flügel  
und ihr Körper gequält.  
Die spitzen Scherben schneiden  
unaufhörlich in mich hinein.  
Und die gnadenlosen Schatten der Erinnerung,  
sie suchen mich heim! **_

Severus hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass man solche Qualen aushalten konnte. Es hatte sein Leben verändert. Es hatte ihn verändert. Vielleicht wäre er ohne diesen Vorfall nicht wieder auf die gute Seite zurückgekehrt. Ihr Tod, hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet, ihm gezeigt, dass er einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Dennoch hatte er diese Fehler begangen und musste nun dafür zahlen. Oh ja und wie. Die Rechnung war hoch… verdammt hoch, doch er würde nicht kneifen, er würde sie begleichen...

und wenn das Letzte was er tun konnte sein Leben zu geben war, würde er es tun.

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall  
zersprang in hunderttausend  
Scherben und schnitt tief in mein Herz.  
**_

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde schmerzhaft und seine Augen schienen zu glühen, auch wenn sie gleichzeitig leer schienen und er wirkte alt und müde. Beinahe wie der lebendige Tod stand er mitten in seinem Büro, umringt von Chaos, das er selber verursacht hatte und starrte in die Flammen, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall.  
Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne,  
und die Welt wurde schwarz.  
Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall.  
Mein Engel aus Kristall.**_

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass es inzwischen draußen dunkel geworden war. Denn er hatte das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, das Einzige was er wahrnahm, war der Schmerz in seinem Herzen, den die Erinnerungen erzeugten.

_**Sie war alles, was mir je wichtig war im Leben.  
Nur für sie hätt´ ich mein Leben hingegeben!  
Schemenhaft  
ist sie bis heute bei mir.**_

Langsam sankt er auf die Knie, das fürchterliche Gefühl in seinem Innern kaum noch ertragend. Er fühlte sich schrecklich leer und verdammt alleine mit sich und seinem Schicksal.

Ja! Er würde gern tauschen, wenn er könnte. Er wäre gern für sie gestorben, wenn es gegangen wäre.

Warum war sie nicht auf das Angebot des Dunklen Lords eingegangen? Er hatte sie doch verschonen wollen. Auf seine Bitte hin, war dieser bereit gewesen, sie gehen zu lassen. Warum hatte sie es nicht getan?

Doch inzwischen wusste er warum, auch, wenn es ihm schwer fiel, das zu akzeptieren.

_**Schemenhaft  
ist sie bis heute bei mir.**_

_**Gib mir Kraft,  
mich zu befreien von ihr!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall! **_

Immer noch war sie um ihn … bei ihm. Egal was er tat, egal wohin er blickte… überall war sie da.

Sei es die smaragdgrüne Farbe von Dumbledores Tinte, die ihn an Lilys Augen erinnerte oder die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter so berühmt war und immer und überall von ihm gesprochen wurde.

Egal was er tat, wie sehr er sich zurück zog, wie sehr er versuchte diesen Erinnerungen zu entkommen, er schaffte es nicht, sie holten ihn immer wieder ein, er konnte sich nicht davon befreien, konnte sich nicht von den Erinnerungen an sie befreien.

_**Sie pflückte mir die hellsten Sternen,  
bis sie daran zerbarst!  
Mein Engel aus Kristall! **_

Es war für ihn nicht notwendig gewesen, dass er sie besitzen musste. Es genügte ihm schon, sie heimlich zu beobachten. Ihr Lächeln zu sehen, die bezaubernden Grübchen, die sich immer gebildet hatten, wenn sie schmunzelte und die niedlichen Sorgenfalten auf ihrer Stirn, wenn sie etwas mit großer Skepsis betrachtete. Sogar ihren wütenden Gesichtsausdruck liebte er über alles, auch wenn diese Blicke am Ende nicht mehr ihm galten.

_**Verrat mir, Gott, warum du mir  
nicht diese Qualen ersparst? **_

Verzweifelt reckte er nun seine Hände hoch in die Höhe, folgte ihnen mit seinem Blick und starrte auf einen Imaginären Punkt an der Decke seines Büros.

Warum musste er nur so schrecklich leiden. War das, was er getan hatte so fürchterlich, dass er sogar noch so viele Jahre danach so zu büßen und zu leiden hatte. Hatte es denn niemals ein Ende? Würde er solange weitermachen müssen, bis er selber sein Leben aushauchen musste?

Warum er?

Warum?

Hatte er nicht auch wenigstens ein bisschen Glück verdient? Nur ein bisschen?

_**Bringt jeder seinen eig´nen Engel zu fall?**_

Langsam nahm er die Hände wieder runter und an seine Seite, doch sein Blick war verzweifelter, als noch zuvor.

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall! **_

Wieder dachte er an Lily, sah deutlich ihr Gesicht vor seinen Augen, das leuchtend rote Haar und ihre wunderschönen Augen, die er nie vergessen würde.

_**Mein Engel aus Kristall! **_

Seine Körperhaltung wurde entspannter und er senkte den Kopf, wobei sein Blick erneut in die Flammen seines Kamins fiel, doch dann hob er erneut die Hände und seine Gedanken, wurden nun Buchstaben und Worte, die er laut hinausschrie…

_**  
Mein Engel aus Kristall!**_

Sein Körper sank nur wenige Sekunden später in sich zusammen und so verharrte er leise zitternd auf dem kalten Steinboden, die Kälte, die von unten in seine Glieder kroch nicht wahrnehmend.

Er hatte jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Raum verloren, er wusste nicht wie lange er so auf dem Boden gekniet hatte. Er hatte die Tränen, welche über sein Gesicht liefen nicht gespürt und nahm das heftige Klopfen an seiner Türe erst wahr, als es sich zum dritten Mal und sehr heftig wiederholte.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er realisierte wo er war und was passiert war. Er wollte sich schnell erheben, doch das war nicht so einfach, denn seine Beine waren eiskalt und er hatte kaum noch Gefühl darin. Er musste sich auch erst räuspern, bevor er antworten und der Person, die vor der Türe stand und sichtlich dringend Einlass begehrte, etwas zurufen konnte.

„Einen Augenblick, ich komme gleich!", rief er, stemmte sich mühevoll auf die Beine und zog seinen Zauberstab, um das Durcheinander um seinen Schreibtisch wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Dann streckte er sich, wischte mit seinem Ärmel über sein Gesicht und setzte wieder seine übliche undurchschaubare Maske auf, die er jedem zeigte, um seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken.

Als er die Türe öffnete, stand der Schulleiter davor und sah Severus Snape über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg besorgt an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore ihn und Snape hatte das Gefühl sein Gegenüber würde mit seinem Blick tief in sein Inneres vorzudringen versuchen, was ihn automatisch dazu brachte, sich und seine Gedanken vor ihm zu verschließen.

„Ja, sicher, Sir. Es ist alles in bester Ordnung", log Severus Snape jetzt, bat den Schulleiter mit einer Handbewegung in sein Büro und schloss die Türe hinter ihm.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte er, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser es damit bewenden lassen würde, doch das tat er nicht.

„Severus. Sie wissen, dass Sie jederzeit mit mir darüber reden können, wenn Sie wollen. Manchmal hilft es, wenn man sich jemandem anvertrauen kann", bot Albus ihm an.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Professor. Doch es gibt nichts zu reden", erklärte Snape.

„Severus, sie kommt nicht wieder. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und damit, dass Sie sich weiter quälen, macht die Sache auch nicht wieder gut."

„Das weiß ich. Ich komme damit schon klar. Sie sind bestimmt nicht gekommen, um mit mir über meine Probleme zu reden, nehmen ich an?", lenkte Severus wieder ab und diesmal lies Albus Dumbledore es resignierend zu.

„Ja, in der Tat. Ich habe eine Bitte. Ein Auftrag, wenn Sie so wollen."

"Sagen Sie mir, was ich zu tun habe", gab er sofort zurück, froh, dass Albus nicht weiter darauf herum ritt und froh sich mit einer Aufgabe ablenken zu können…


End file.
